Killing Moon's time  again
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Originally released as "Killer boys" This was a collab with my dear pal Moonsetta. Thanks deary!


Moonsetta dodged the incoming sais.

"What did I do this time!" Moonsetta screamed while being chased by certain red masked ninja.

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE" Raph gave the girl a murderous glare.

Who leaned on the chair listening to her mp3 while observing the whole show.

"Some friend you are!" Moonsetta reproached her.

_"Not listening~"_Who said in a sing-song voice.

"MOONSETTA!" A new voice yelled.

"I know that voice" Moonsetta gulped.

"DIE!" Leo's katanas almost sliced the poor girl's face but she dodged the attack on time.

"AHHHHH!" Moonsetta quickly scaled the nearest tree.

_"Hey Leo, I need another soda. When you're done with her, can you bring me one?"_Who said showing the empty glass. Leo nodded before scaling the tree.

"This is the greatest show on earth!" Mikey elbowed Who.

_"No kidding"_Who chuckled while petting Klunk who started to purr lazily.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Moonsetta screamed jumping out of the tree… coincidentally running strait into Raph. The latter smirked evilly and prepared his sais.

_"Uh oh this is gonna end bad"_Who thought feeling danger in the air. She stood up and ran to Moonsetta's direction.

_"Hey big guy! Mikey said you fight like a girl!"_Who yelled.

"WHAT!" Raph dropped Moonsetta.

"Ow! That landing hurt" Moonsetta whined. In the background, Raph had started chasing Mikey because of "his commentary".

_"Be grateful he landed you here and not there!" _Who said pointing to a cactus field.

"Uh, yeah. I'm grateful. But I can't help but think-Ow!" Suddenly, Moonsetta got hit in the back of the head with a tree branch.

"Leo! NO FAIR!" She protested.

_"Hey! What about my soda, blue boy?"_Who folded arms while tapping foot… clear sign of impatience.

"Oh, uh...be right back. You stay here so I can murder you later" Leo pointed his finger at Moonsetta and ran to get the soda.

"Thanks Who" Moonsetta let out a sigh.

_"See? Now you can run. Go on... I'll distract them"_Who winked at her.

"Oh yeah!" Moonsetta speeded inside her house and returned with a suitcase.

"Canada or bust!" She yelled before disappearing in a blink.

_"Sayonara! Have a good trip!"_Who waved.

Once Moonsetta was gone the guys returned with murderous gazes.

"Where is she!" Raph demanded.

"_Gnehehe, time for some EVIL fun"_ Who grinned evilly and turned back to the guys.

"_Well, she said you were too slow to catch her"_Who said innocently.

"WHAT!" Don yelled feeling insulted.

_"Mmmmhmmm"_ Who rocked on her heels.

"That's it! She's do dead when we find her!" Leo said cracking his knuckles.

"What are we waiting for! Let's catch her!" Don said getting inside the jet. The others followed.

_"You don't know where she is unless...you take me with you~"_Who said.

"Then climb on, dudette!" Mikey said grabbing Who's hand and pulling her inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Moonsetta hid away on a train car, watching America start to fade into the distance.<p>

"Whew, they won't me find me here in Maine. I'm almost to the border!" She let out a sigh of relief.

_"She's down there"_Who said pointing at the train car. Moonsetta spotted the jet with the green team inside.

" AHHHHHHH!" Moonsetta promptly jumped out of the train car and into nearby a deep canyon but... she forgot her parachute.

" AAAAAHHHHHHH! STUPID CLIFF HANGERS!"

Who enjoyed her soda while she watched Moonsetta going down

_"Mmm I need some extra ice"_

"Roger that!" Mikey chirped pouring more ice into Who's glass.

* * *

><p>"Town bulletin the next day: Moonsetta-Novice Authoress currently MIA" Who read the bulletin with the green team.<p>

_"Heh, if that's what they think. Who are we to take away their illusion? Right Moon?"_Who asked to the cat carrier where Moonsetta had been placed in.

"Please let me out! It's cramped in here!" She begged.

"Ain't happening" Raph chuckled darkly.

"When do we start the gutting?" Leo smiled. Moonsetta whimpered from the cat carrier.

" Wait, I know what to do" she thought "If you don't let me out I'll call HIM!" Moonsetta threatened.

"You wouldn't" Don narrowed eyes.

"I would" Moonsetta narrowed eyes back.

_"What if..."_Who selected "The Gummy bear song" on her mp3 and made Moonsetta listened to it.

" AAAAHHH!" she screamed because of the _musical torture_"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" Moonsetta cleared her throat.

"MASTER SPLINTER!"

"Crap. Run for it!" Mikey yelled and the Turtles ran away in fear.

_"Babies"_Who rolled eyes.

"What is the meaning of this! Release this future soap opera writer immediately!" Splinter appeared waving his walking stick in anger.

Moonsetta's eyes went wide… at Splinter's random statement.

_"Huh... now that was random"_Who commented. The old rat released Moonsetta and returned to his room.

"I'm free!" Moonsetta cheered.

"GET HER!" the Turtles yelled. Moonsetta sighed in frustration and started to run.

_"Here we go again"_Who shrugged as she grabbed her chair and her soda… and watched the whole show again.

* * *

><p>Moonsetta AN: And they're STILL HUNTING ME!

_Who A/N: Yep, they do… with certain witch's help._

_Gnehehehe~_


End file.
